Clutch assemblies may be used to selectively engage one or more output shafts to rotate synchronously with the rotation of an input shaft. Many clutch assemblies operate by interlocking a plurality of clutch friction plates that are connected between an input shaft and an output shaft. The plates may be arranged to form a clutch sub-assembly. When pressure is applied to the clutch plate arrangement, the clutch input plates are frictionally engaged with the clutch output plates, causing the output plates to move synchronously with the input plates.
In such clutch assemblies, the clutch friction plates of the clutch sub-assembly may be engaged via an applied pressure from an actuator. The actuator may be engaged through the application of a hydraulic force. Such a hydraulic force may apply a compressive pressure to the clutch plates.